Elemental Roses
by Ascadholiel
Summary: A plane crashes and three girls and a guy fall into Middle-Earth. They find out things there they never knew existed. (Hopefully not a Mary Sue)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody except my characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
Blackout  
  
"I can't believe we're going to Hawaii!! This is going to be so much fun!" squeals Riley, as she looks out the window of the limo.  
"Chill out, you're such a cheerleader." exclaims Lakin.  
"Duh! I know but I'm just soooo... excited!  
"O my gosh! I almost forgot. Diana did you bring the scrying crystal and Lakin did you bring the tarot cards?" Riley yells.  
"Yes! Riley, for the last time, we remembered everything!" Lakin says exasperatedly.  
"Lakin I think we should push Riley out the window." Diana suggests.  
"Yeah I agree except she has the plane that's taking us to Hawaii." Lakin replies.  
"If she's out the window she can't do anything." Diana says.  
"Hey! Don't I get a say? Besides the pilot doesn't know you." Riley interjects. "Man I'm hyper," she adds.  
"Yeah, we know. Riley, you're such a ditz." Diana says, as she tries to push Riley out the window. "Brett, get up and help me!" she says as Riley struggles to stay in.  
"Guys c'mon" Brett says to them. "Do I have to get in the middle?"  
"Brett if you don't help me I'll tell everyone about you're crush on you-know-who." Riley threatens.  
"Yes, but if you help me, Riley will fall out the window and won't be able to tell anyone" Diana counters.  
"If all of you don't stop I'll push all of you out the window! Got it!" Lakin exclaims.  
"Hey!" they scream, "are you serious?"  
"You know I am." She replies. With that the girls explode into a fit of giggles.  
"Hey we're here." Brett announces.  
"Finally!" They all say at the same time.  
"Got your gum?" Riley asks.  
"Yeah Riley, we all have our gum." Diana says as she rolls her eyes. "We should have pushed her out the window." She mumbles.  
Riley walks up to the pilot and says "Dave, we have eight pieces of luggage and our carry ons. Can we take off as soon as possible?"  
"Yes Ma'am," he replies.  
They all get into the plane and settle in. Twenty minutes later they take off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lakin's POV  
  
I take out my tarot cards and ask Diana if she wants a reading. She says no, she's busy, so I decide to do a reading for myself. I lay my cards out before me in four piles. Taking the top card from each pile, I put them face up in front if me. At the top of the pyramid of cards, I saw the card that everybody dreads to see. (Even though the card is not always bad.) Death! Thinking it must be a mistake and won't happen again, I do it another time and another and then four more times. All of them the same, all of them Death! I realize this means trouble and start to panic. Riley realizes that something is wrong and walks over to me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Riley's POV  
  
I slide over to Lakin where she's obviously panicking. I ask her what's wrong and she just tells me to do a reading on myself, so I do. I do it once then again and then a last time. I realized why she's panicking. The same thing kept coming up, Death. I yell for Diana and Brett to get over here now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Diana's POV  
  
I stopped what I was doing and rushed over to Lakin and Riley.  
"What's wrong?" I ask, "I was in the middle of making a protection potion?" Riley stops me and says, "Good I think we're going to need it."  
  
"Why what's happening," I ask?  
"Each time we do a reading the death card keeps coming up."  
"Oh..." I say, "Let me try," I take the cards from her and do the same thing; I get the death card as well. My breath starts to come in rapid little bursts as I sense we will probably die. As the news is sinking in I realize that Brett is holding me up and without him I'd be on the ground.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Brett's POV  
  
The girls are really scaring me, all three of them are gasping for breath, and trying to get a grip on their emotions. They are finally calming down and I say "can't you cheat death; I mean you've done it before. Can't you do it again?"  
Lakin answers me and says "yes but only because it hasn't been our destiny to die before, it was never the right time, but now it seems to be that it's our time and nobody has ever cheated death when it was their time."  
As the last word is out of her mouth, the plane starts to shake and the girls scream. We struggle to our seats and put on our seatbelts. The girls then start to chant a spell for protection. Suddenly, I feel the plane jerk and take a nosedive toward the water. The last thing I hear is the girls' chanting as I am engulfed into a pit of darkness. 


End file.
